


My New Small Neighbor

by eldonna



Series: A Fantasy About Our Slut Queen [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cock Slut, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldonna/pseuds/eldonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小鎮男孩Henry Cavill，與他的新鄰居Jason Momoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Small Neighbor

傑森·莫瑪第一次見到亨利，是在他家的後院，也是傑森搬進堪薩斯州這個小鎮的第一天。

那都是兩年前的事了。

離開夏威夷的原因如今不再重要，不過或許是足夠疼的，所以他才會下意識地選擇這個內陸小鎮，沒有任何屬於大海的氣息，有的只有一片一片單調的玉米田；傑森可以很專心在他的劇本寫作上。

那時候他的家當不多，才剛過中午，傑森已經打開了最後一個紙箱，把裡頭的物品一一歸位。他記得當初看屋時很中意的後院，院子裡有顆大樹，枝椏成蔭，是被前任屋主細心照顧的老住客，傑森非常喜歡。

傑森拉開通往後院的紗門，大樹當然還在那兒，可跟上次傑森來看時不同的是，樹底下掛著一只藤編的圓弧狀吊椅，一個黑髮少年蜷縮在吊椅中，小小的身體陷進了柔軟的白色棉織物裡——噢，他的身上只有件單薄過大的白襯衫，長度蓋過大腿，白嫩的小腿肚與腳丫子貼近地面，纖細的腳踝是粉紅色的。

男孩覆在臉頰上的長長睫毛顫動，傑森跌進了一雙如海一般鬱藍的眸子；男孩的左眼瞳孔有個棕色的斑塊，就像是大海裡的孤島，傑森想起了自己那個永遠熱情如夏的家鄉。

「啊，你是...莫瑪先生吧？」男孩羞澀地笑了起來，傑森注意到他隱沒在嘴角的犬齒，透著一股狡黠，卻又非常可愛。

「我的名字是亨利·卡維爾。」

亨利·卡維爾，傑森·莫瑪的新鄰居，之後男孩總能在任何時候闖進他的院子裏，傑森喊他精靈，因為亨利調皮又搗蛋，難以捉摸，卻又美麗迷人。他的精靈有著白皙的皮膚，紅嫩的臉頰，和令人迷惑的微笑，永遠穿著過大的襯衫，底下什麼都沒有。

從那以後，傑森越來越喜歡在接近傍晚的時刻，坐在那個藤編吊椅裡抱著亨利，附在男孩泛紅的耳尖，讀書給他聽。傑森強壯的手臂會環住男孩的腰，大掌偶爾在背上來回摩挲，有時候隔著單薄的布料捏住充滿彈性的臀肉；他的精靈從不會拒絕，只會紅著臉任傑森為所欲為。

但他們之間一直都是美好而純潔的。

事情大概是在他搬來的第三個月，開始產生變化。

那晚傑森只是出門慢跑，回程時慢下腳步，調整呼吸。他經過了鎮長家，從昏暗的馬路上往明亮的窗內看，他幾乎不敢置信。

他那美麗調皮的精靈，全身赤條條地躺在某個傑森似乎在鎮上哪裡打過招呼的男人懷裡，雙腿大張，那處誘人泛水的肉瓣被男人的陰莖撐開，粗長的柱身不停抽送，毫不憐惜；亨利的身後還有另一個中年男子，捧著那曾讓傑森愛不釋手的臀部，粗魯地掰開縫隙，把自己怒張的陰莖幹進那個豔紅腫脹的後穴裡。

傑森彷彿可以從馬路上聽見亨利淫媚的哀叫，儘管他只能看見他的精靈，紅唇含著又一個男人的陰莖，饑渴地舔舐，那粉潤的舌尖還滑過男人的卵蛋下方，弄出濕漉漉的水痕。

他站在那裡，看著一個又一個男人抖著腰桿，深深進入亨利的花穴，抽身時，少年下身的肉唇與後洞張成兩個淫靡的小洞，流出一股股精液，然後很快的，另一個男人又壓上去，亨利柔嫩的大腿立刻夾住對方的腰，迎接每一根讓他愉悅哭泣的老二。

傑森不知道他站在那裡多久。  
他勃起了。

第二天下午，他的精靈依舊一身純白，站在傑森的後院裡，試著爬上他倆時常分享的藤椅，亨利的襯衫下擺捲了起來，露出臀縫微微腫脹的肉洞，本應該毫無瑕疵的大腿內側佈滿紅痕。

傑森無聲無息地來到亨利的身後，他把少年纖細的身體推倒在藤椅上，拉開褲檔，掏出腫脹粗壯的陰莖，傑森喘著氣把手指塞進亨利柔軟的肉洞裡，聽著他的精靈沙啞敏感的呻吟，草草磨蹭幾下，就把陰莖插進亨利的身體裡。

你聽，精靈在唱歌，精靈的身體接納了人類的污穢，腫脹醜陋的慾望在彷彿天堂一般的聖地衝撞，根本不是什麼神仙精靈，精靈沾染了不潔的氣息，神早就遺棄了他。

傑森想不起來自己把亨利翻來覆去做了幾次，直到那小小的身體裡全都充滿自己的味道與精液，他發現亨利雖然流著眼淚，卻熱情地索要他的吻，每一次高潮，傑森都看著那雙湛藍的眼眸，失去理智。

那天之後，亨利不再出現在他家的後院了。

可有時候，傑森會瞄見亨利在家裡的身影，果不其然，他甜美的精靈懷孕了，衣裙遮不住亨利越來越明顯的身材線條，少年稚嫩的臉龐，配上透著熟透韻味的豐滿線條，是這世界上最邪惡又最銷魂的產物。

可也是此時此刻，傑森發，他終於能夠開始動筆寫他的劇本了。

他不再跟隔壁的男孩有交集，他鮮少出門，也不與其他住民多打交道，他粗獷的外表和筋肉糾結的身材，也常讓人誤會莫瑪先生難以親近，更想像不到他是靠筆吃飯的作家。

自始至終只有那個精靈接近他而已，可是那個精靈根本不曾存在過。  
那是魅惑人心的妖孽。

卡維爾家的新生兒在十個月後誕生了。

傑森睡醒後，走進浴室盥洗，再下樓到廚房弄點早餐吃。今天他的計劃是展開另一個新的劇本計畫，時程不急，反正他的上一個劇本才剛賣出去，傑森有的是時間。

吃完早飯，他往後院去，拉開紗門。

大樹的樹蔭越發張狂了，傑森還是沒有丟掉那座吊掛的藤椅，那上頭如今坐著一絲不掛的少年，傑森再熟悉不過，藍眸裡的笑意，圓潤的臉龐，泛紅的鎖骨，始終柔軟細緻的小手，粉色的腳丫依舊在離地面幾公分處晃呀晃。

「啊，莫瑪先生。」

別聽，別聽，那是魔鬼。

「我...我很想你..」

別聽...

「傑森...我、我可以叫你傑森嗎？」

別...

亨利軟軟的嗓音，帶點少年即將變聲的低沉，像夏威夷熱情的海浪沖刷在海灘上，傑森永遠，永遠都不會厭倦。

他走向前，赤腳踏過草皮，然後跪在男孩的腿間。

傑森兇狠的眼神彷彿要將亨利拆吃入腹，他粗糙的鬍鬚蹭過少年的下巴，柔嫩的頸間，來到那對低垂飽滿的乳房，豔紅色的乳頭掛著溼潤的奶液，弄髒了傑森的鬍鬚。

他流著淚，把臉埋進亨利充滿香氣的胸脯，他的精靈完美地用雙臂接納了他。


End file.
